Field of the Invention
This invention describes a freight-loading system adapted particularly for use in loading a portable airborne firefighting system (AFFS) to the fuselage or cargo hold of an aircraft.
Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,165,627, discloses a portable AFFS that is adapted for use in a host aircraft fuselage. The firefighting apparatus includes a pressurizeable retardant tank disposed in the interior of the host aircraft, the retardant tank being capable of roll-on and roll-off installation, an ejection tube in fluid communication with the retardant tank, and a door plug for mounting within a fuselage orifice in the host aircraft. The door plug provides for fluid communication of retardant from the retardant tank through the ejection tube to the exterior of the host aircraft. At least one sensor is operably connected to the firefighting apparatus to effect user-discernable data for effecting retardant delivery. The system is secured to a pallet which is loaded on and off the fuselage in a conventional manner.
In the loading and unloading of an AFFS, a large holding tank, pressurizing system, controls, and various pipes and structural components are first secured to a pallet structure. The resulting pallet is very large, bulky and cumbersome to move in an out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,867,702, describes a freight-loading system located within the cargo hold of an aircraft for enhanced operating safety. The freight-loading system comprises a plurality of power drive units (PDUs), which can be actuated by control signals in such a way that items of freight can be maneuvered into or out of the cargo hold as well as within it. The PDUs are connected by control leads to control panels for actuation by personnel. A control maintenance computer (CMC) is provided and connected to the PDUs and the control panels, and is so designed that status information from the PDUs and the control panels can be read out and that the PDUs and/or the control panels are controllable by the CMC. This system is not adapted for, nor could it accommodate a bulky structure that is intended to occupy a substantial portion of the fuselage.
None of the prior art approaches have been able to improve the loading of a large palletized structure such as a portable AFFS safely and quickly.